


Loving Betty Cooper

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, F/F, Sad Ending, Sad veronica, im learning how to do this, im not very good at this but I try, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Loving Betty Cooper goes from gut wrenching happiness to a sharp pain





	Loving Betty Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a more explained version of my fic It all went downhill

16 was the age Veronica figured it all out.

Betty and Jughead broke up about after year they got together and Archie and Veronica lasted only about 3 months. Jughead figured out he was asexual and Betty made him a cake despite his objections. Archie dated Val for a while again, but has been single ever since that ended. Joaquin came back and he and Kevin have been happy ever since. Betty and Veronica continued to chase after each other to the point were it made their friends mad. Veronica finally realized that she loved Betty.

17 was the age where Veronica wanted to stay. The age she wants back.

When they started dating it was like they were in a honeymoon phase for a long time. They always held hands anytime they could and would hug and kiss in between each and every class. All of there phone calls ended with an “I love you.” Every fight they got into was forgiven and forgotten and they reminded each other how much they loved each other at the end. Honestly the whole school wanted to be them and have someone to love like they did each other. And their friends were happy for them and wanted them to stay happy. Veronica knew loving Betty was like gut wrenching happiness.

18 was the age Veronica started to wonder if it was all ok.

Betty became short all the time. She would leave Veronica on read all the time and wouldn’t answer as much. Their phone calls would end with Veronica’s, “I love you,” but silence from Betty. They fought a lot more and more and more grudges were held on Betty’s end and Veronica would try to pick up all the pieces by herself. The whole school moved on from there relationship and either didn’t care or felt sorry for them. Their friends were afraid for them and some would tell Veronica to get out of it, but she loves Betty. Veronica realized loving Betty was easy, but having Betty love her back was hard.

19 was the age Veronica couldn’t move.

Betty was done. She freaked out during a fight and told Veronica she hated her. Veronica stayed silent and took all of it and let Betty keep saying stuff. Veronica stood and wondered if the new girl had something to do with it, but she left the thought because Betty wasn’t hers to worry about. Betty pushed her way in her one last try to keep her from leaving. Betty turned in the door way and told Veronica that its over and they will never be together again. Veronica took it all in and eventually fell to the ground sobbing, she didn’t even notice her mom come home. Veronica knew loving Betty wasn't going to go away.

20 and beyond will be the rest of the life of a love sick Veronica.

Veronica was right and she could see Betty walk around with the new girl. They were happy and as Veronica could see they were still in the honeymoon phase. She wonders if theres will crash and burn too but she decides its not something for her to decide. Her friends tell her to find someone and get over her, but thats something Veronica cant do. She sees in a park one day get down on one knee and pull out a ring to the girl she lost her to. Veronica packs a bag and moves to New York. Veronica knows loving Betty Cooper is like a sharp pain every second of everyday.

Veronica's life revolves around her love for Betty, but it hurts beyond explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments help get my brain working


End file.
